julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Kairi version)
In the living room, Miguel slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Kairi by the collar of her nightgown and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Kairi was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Miguel scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Kairi yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Miguel, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Kairi tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Kairi protested. "I AM THE KING!" Miguel shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kairi threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Miguel scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Kairi snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Miguel scoffed again. "You're acting like a preschooler!" Completely furious, Kairi stormed towards her family picture of Miguel, her mother Jasmine, her sister Babs Bunny, her brothers Young Kovu, Young Kaa, and Baba Looey, their pet gator Louis, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a savage!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Miguel gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Kairi!" Kairi placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Miguel gasped in shock at what Kairi just did. Kairi just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Intergalactic girl happened; Miguel, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Kairi and stormed towards her. "Kairi Penelope Emma Sanchez!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Kairi's maracas off of his daughter, but Kairi quickly grabbed them, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Dad, no!" Kairi pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Miguel finally yanked Kairi's maracas out of Kairi's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Kairi attempted to grab her maracas away, but Miguel slapped her aside. As Kairi recovered in shock, Miguel then threw the maracas into the fireplace, shocking Kairi. Then he turned to her in anger. Kairi became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and slippers, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Miguel, and told him, "You're as evil as Xemnas!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Kaa and Baba Looey joining her. "Kairi," Miguel called out. "Kairi! Come back!" But Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the maracas, Miguel turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt maracas out of the fireplace. But the instruments were burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Miguel said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff